


Testing Out the New Pussy

by nastyficker



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Silence Kink, Tentacle Sex, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyficker/pseuds/nastyficker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was in the sea witch’s cave, freshly transformed, legs still burning from being ripped out from her tail. No air inside her, no air around her. She gulped, she gasped, she sucked water in through her thin pink lips.</p>
<p>But Ursula was focused on another pair of lips entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing Out the New Pussy

_Air_.

Humans needed _air_.

And now Ariel, now _human_ , was very, very far from it.

She was in the sea witch’s cave, freshly transformed, legs still burning from being ripped out from her tail. No air inside her, no air around her. She gulped, she gasped, she sucked water in through her thin pink lips.

But Ursula was focused on another pair of lips entirely.

The girl’s pussy was _gorgeous_. Soft, thick folds, surrounded by just the right amount of scarlet curls. (Ursula never understood human men’s obsession with hairless vulvas - yet another symptom of their boorish lack of taste.) It was, perhaps, Ursula’s finest creation yet. Not only that: she would be the first to touch it.

And it would be so _easy_ to take. Ariel wasn’t all that strong to begin with. Her waist was barely wider than Ursula’s wrist, and losing her fins had left her with a new way to swim that, judging by her limp kicks at the water around her, she hadn’t quite mastered yet. With one twist of a tentacle Ursula could have the princess pinned to the floor, legs spread apart, pussy wide open for her to subject to her cruelest, most selfish desires.

But where was the fun in that?

Ursula muttered some magic words and a swirl of water rushed around Ariel. The girl’s gasping slowed, and with them her legs as the desperate need for air gave way to relief. She gently settled to the floor.

“Oh _dear_ ,” Ursula said, her voice tinted with sickly-sweet concern, “you must forgive me, Princess, it’s been ages since I performed such a complicated transformation. Something must have gone wrong.”

Ariel looked up and tried to speak before she could remember that her voice was gone, sealed inside Ursula’s necklace. Instead she mouthed, “ _You fixed it?_ ”

“Yes. You can breathe in the water now, though once you reach the surface I’m afraid it’ll come undone. You’ll only be able to breathe air from there on out.”

Ariel nodded. She rose weakly and began to try another go at swimming to the surface, but Ursula grabbed her hand. “Not yet, sweetheart.” She pulled Ariel down and stifled the urge - the deep, boiling _need_ \- to damn her little game and ravish the virgin right then and there. “I’m still a bit worried. Your lungs are fine now, but these legs-” she slid her hands downward and held Ariel’s thighs in a firm grip, “-oh, there‘s just so much that can go wrong.”

Ariel squinted at her new limbs. “ _They look fine to me._ ”

“Yes, these parts turned out well. _Very_ well.” Fingers traced softly down thighs, brushed past knees, “and these seem all right,” tenderly rubbed ankles, “and these . . .” clasped around feet, massaged little circles over toes, “well, they’ll get the job done. You see, what I’m really concerned about is . . . ” Ursula drew herself back up and gently tugged Ariel’s feet to her sides so that the girl was loosely straddled around her. Her tentacles writhed in anticipation of the delicious treasure suspended above them.

“. . . _your pussy._ ”

“ _My . . ._ ” Ariel pursed her lips, trying to work her way through this strange new word. “ _. . . pussy?_ ”

“Your pussy.” Ursula curled her mouth around each syllable, a wicked smile at the princess’s naivety. “Your snatch. Your cunt. The tight, hot slit between your legs. _This_.” She flung her frontmost tentacle upward. The soft, smooth tip pushed between Ariel’s lips and twisted to a stop against her entrance.

A hollow gasp rushed through Ariel’s throat and her eyes shot open. She struggled to compose herself, shocked by the sensation of the older woman’s appendage so nearly inside her. “ _What do you want to do with it?_ ”

Oh, the answer to _that_ could fill a scroll as thick as Ursula’s gut.

“An examination, my dear. Full and thorough. A human’s pussy is so complex, so detailed, so . . . sensitive.” The tentacle bent and slipped forward. Inches of slick, warm flesh pressed against Ariel. “I have to make sure everything’s in working order.” A dozen suckers went to work on the skin inside her lips while the tip slid back and forth over her clitoris, strong and steady as a pulse. “There. Do you feel that?”

Ariel’s mouth fell open to answer, but any hope of forming words was gone, silent or not. She nodded instead.

“Good.” Ursula lifted two more tentacles and ran them along the girl’s legs to converge on her center. She pulled apart the lips and soaked in the view of herself toying with the princess’s innocence. “Everything looks fine from here.”

Ariel nodded, then forced her trembling lips to speak. “ _Good_.”

“We’re not done yet, Princess.” The woman chuckled. “It might look like it’s all right on the outside. But if I’m going to be absolutely sure I’ve made your pussy correctly I’ll have to check the _inside_ , too.”

Ariel gave up on speaking again.

Ursula tugged Ariel’s feet behind her, drawing the object of her desire closer. Two of her rear tentacles floated up and wrapped around Ariel’s ankles. Ursula took her now-free hands and replaced the tentacles holding the pussy lips apart, in turn relieving her frontmost tentacle from its clit-massaging duties. It crept back down to the girl’s entrance, now as hot and as wide and (as much as it mattered, underwater) as _wet_ as a hole could possibly be.

Ursula leered at the tantalizing sight before her. Five minutes ago Ariel didn’t know what a pussy was. Ten minutes ago she didn’t even _have_ one. And yet here she was, knees pressed against Ursula’s sides, mouth slack open in a silent moan, as receptive to the woman’s touch as the most desperate, drunken human whore. The tentacles coiled around Ariel’s ankles gripped tighter.

“Brace yourself, sweet-cheeks.”

Her front tentacle surged forward. Ariel’s eyes squeezed shut and her head flung back. Her voiceless moans sharpened into gasps. Ursula pressed on, creeping deeper and deeper into the shivering tunnel of flesh. A wave of heat rippled through the tentacle and down to her own throbbing cunt with each new inch. She had planned to fuck Ariel faster, more wildly, to twirl and twist and _fill_ the girl, but even her smooth, flexible member was slowed by the princess’s virgin-tight walls.

Ursula’s determination to foil Ariel’s quest increased tenfold. If that precious little princey-boy of hers got his cock anywhere near this magnificent pussy he’d do an awful lot more than _kiss_ her for three days.

Ariel suddenly bent up, chest heaving, cheeks almost as red as her hair. She flung her hands forward and tangled her fingers among the tentacles playing with her clit, frantically rubbing the little bead of pleasure. Ursula’s own ecstasy mounted as she felt the girl climax around her.

A deep, throaty moan escaped her lips, loud enough for the both of them.

Ursula slipped her penetrating tentacle out slowly, her reward a beautifully trembling princess.

“Well, my dear.” She brought the tip to her mouth and licked, savoring Ariel’s delicious flavor. “I can now confidently say that everything about your body is absolutely _perfect_.”

Ariel pushed herself off the floor and resumed her journey to the surface, her pussy aching the whole way up.


End file.
